The present invention relates to an improved method of planting seedlings, more particularly to a novel method of reliably and positively planting seedlings in areas such as dried lands,deserts or wastelands where it is difficult or impossible to cultivate seedlings by conventional methods.
In planting seedlings, it was conventional to cultivate or breed the seedlings in a seedbed or a hot bed, to dig out the cultivated seedlings therefrom, to transport the digged out seedlings to the place to be planted, and to dig holes in the ground to plant them.
The prior method, however, involves the following serious inevitable difficulties.
(1) The seedlings, even if growable to large trees, are very infirm and lack spontaneity when they are young so that it is difficult for them to withstand sudden changes of conditions. For instance, the growth of seedlings is extremely difficult where the place to be planted is under severe conditions such as intense heat, coldness or dryness without sufficient water. PA1 (2) In addition to the sudden change of habitat from a seedbed or hot bed of satisfactory conditions to a planting place of under severe conditions, the seedlings are heavily injured in transplantation by that portions of roots are cut off or plucked off. PA1 (3) In cases where the place to be planted is a desert or a dried area close to a desert, the roots of seedlings are immediately exposed to danger of being dried since the lengths of the roots are from ten to several tens centimeters at the most. Furthermore, in a dry season in a desert of strong sunshine or a torrid zone, the portions of the soil at the level of from ten to several tens centimeters under the ground surface become red-hot by solar heat in addition being dried so that the rootlets of the seedlings are withered far from growth. Under such severe conditions, frequent irrigations are even ineffective.